


【漢康】Nuts

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※反轉AU！！
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. (上)

人類的不可預測性在施特恩副隊長的身上展現得淋漓盡致，HK800在長官下令叫他脫衣服時這麼想著。

誠然，副隊長看起來過著很規律節制到有點嚴苛的生活，關於工作能力的評價也很好，不過在私生活這一塊，也許需要寫進漢克記憶體的空白還有很多。

安卓在晚上來找副隊長是想請他前往一個案發現場的，但不悅的人類似乎是誤會了什麼，康納開門後的第一句話是：「模控生命打算讓一台塑膠整天追著我學習如何全面扮演一位優秀的警官？」

這話不僅毒舌，還有點自戀，但康納沒有半點耍幽默的意思，因為他的確就是這麼認為的。

HK800已經知道副隊長單獨對著他時就像換了個性格，所以對於對方的冷臉也沒有什麼特殊反應，他開口和康納確認現在是否有空，家裡有沒有什麼急待處理的事情。

──如果沒有的話，他就會直接把副隊長拉去案發現場。

「有。」康納卻抱起手臂這麼說：「我正準備享受私人的夜晚時光。」

「事實上，」漢克勸說道：「副隊長，我需要你……」

康納的眉毛劇烈地聳了一下，而在漢克講完整句話後，它們緊緊蹙了起來。

「──和我去一個案發現場。」

「是什麼樣的案件？」人類淡淡地道：「很急？」

「已經有同仁在現場進行初步調查，但是因為案件牽涉仿生人，我們也需要到場。」

「那麼就不急。」康納說。

「施特恩副隊長──」

「這樣吧，我和你打個賭，」康納斜了下身體讓開足以讓漢克進門的空間：「猜猜我剛才在做什麼，說對了我就答應你的要求。」

康納顯然是想刁難他的搭檔，卻低估了HK800的偵查能力，他們第一次共事時警督靠著自己的腦袋就拼湊出了來龍去脈還有找到犯人，讓漢克幾乎無用武之地，但現在他終於可以好好發揮尖端機型的重建功能給人類體會。

漢克瞧了瞧康納的客廳與廚房，又不顧攔阻跑去了浴室和臥房轉了一圈，然後他就還原出了剛才的一切。

「你有個豐富的巧克力櫃，」HK800說：「你本來在吃櫻桃牌的酒心巧克力，然後去洗了澡。在浴室中你使用了KY水性潤滑液──」

康納神色一變：「……等等！夠了！」

「──從床單的痕跡和我按門鈴到你來開門的時間差，可以判斷當時你正屈膝躺在床上，我想你的床頭櫃附近應該有情趣用品，你剛才正打算透過按摩前列腺的方式進行自慰。我說對了嗎，副隊長？」

人類的臉色現在紅紅白白的很精采，他的嘴唇蠕動了幾下卻沒發出聲音，知道就算強力否認也會被仿生人提出更多「證據」給堵回來，而那個一臉坦蕩揭人隱私的安卓，還用一種「所以我說對了吧快和我去現場」的專注眼神盯著他。

「……不要這樣看我。」康納咬著後槽牙說。

「副隊長指的是？」漢克頓了一下，然後說：「哦，我知道自慰是人類正常的生理需求，沒有什麼不好意思的，放心，這段記憶屬於你的個人隱私，我不會上傳。」

「你還可以不上傳紀錄給總部？」

「我對自己的機體有一定的權限，不是和案子相關的記憶資料可以自行決定如何處理。」

康納聽到這段話後靜默了一小段時間，就在漢克想再次提醒他自己贏了賭約，副隊長應該陪他去調查的時候──

「把你的外套脫掉。」人類沉聲說。

這是一個命令。雖然不知道意圖為何，但漢克照做了，他把制服外套掛在旁邊康納的衣帽架上。

康納突然靠過來抓住漢克的手，他靈活地解開仿生人的袖扣，將一塵不染的白長袖往上捲起，戰鬥能力特化過的HK800小臂精壯，甚至還配合他的外貌生長著擬真的手臂毛髮，充滿男人味──至少在康納眼裡是這樣的。

「你會羞恥嗎？」康納問著，他一手拉著那隻大掌，另一手圈著漢克的手腕，由下摸了上去。

「仿生人不會感覺到羞恥。」漢克答道。

「模控生命對於我到底了解多少？」康納細語：「他們為什麼偏偏選中我，把你丟到我身邊？」

漢克不知道，他所做的只是服從指示，而康納也並不是要他的回答，人類更像在自言自語。

他的疑心從見到漢克那天起就越來越膨脹，有時是沉重、有時是煎熬地掐在他心尖上，為人類帶來了無法言說的壓力，而康納私底下對搭檔態度不好也只是一種心虛的表現罷了。因為HK800──漢克無論是身形、容貌還是嗓音，完全就是施特恩副隊長心中的理想型。

這安卓怎麼能，就這樣大搖大擺闖進他最私人的領域！

「你看出了我剛才準備做什麼。」康納的語氣有些飄忽，年輕人類抬眸，溫潤的褐色雙眼裡有著湧動的晦澀情緒：「……我要做完，才願意跟你出門。」

「需要多久時間？」漢克認真地問。

「那就得看你了。」康納讓他的手貼住自己的胸口，再一次使用命令的口吻：「HK800，你來幫我。」

漢克感受到掌心底下上司鮮活跳動的心搏，砰咚砰咚的，粗估一分鐘九十次──超過正常數值。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這是在噗浪徵求的復健用點梗還債，條件是「反轉AU過勞副隊康在去伊甸club前就把漢克剝了效率洩慾紓壓」。  
> 我決定這篇和以前寫的反轉〈God knows〉(https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717582)共用同一個人設，就當作是提早搞上了一炮的平行世界吧，因為我真的很喜歡那個人類康私下對漢克態度差的設定，還有因為攣生兄弟而造成的內心壓抑創傷原因XD  
> 肉放到下次，我最近越來越沒有一次寫完再發的耐心了(ry


	2. (下)

康納試圖將他的仿生搭檔拽到床上，以漢克的體型當然不可能被隨便扯動，但他並不反抗，就這麼順著力道讓施特恩副隊長拉了過去。

「你有沒有……那個？」康納板著臉往HK800下半身碰了一下，他飛快地縮回手，然後皺著眉毛又探了一次，神情鬆動露出古古怪怪的複雜表情。

「如果你是指性愛組件的話，我有安裝。」漢克說。

「根據你的身高選的型號？」人類低聲咕噥，他命令安卓不可亂動，跨在漢克身上解對方的褲子，動作有點粗魯，帶著一股狠勁。

「……我從沒用過這種玩意兒。」他喃喃說。

漢克覺得自己理解了康納的意思，他主動地伸手想為長官進行褪衣服務，康納喝住了他：「幹什麼！」

「讓你使用 **我** 。」HK800說。

他啟動十分仿真的性愛組件，模擬器官充血的模樣勃起，連青筋都完全還原，漢克坦蕩地看著康納的臉請他來「使用」，而後者卻倏地連顴骨都紅了起來。

「你只不過是台機器。」施特恩副隊長突然色厲內荏地說。

「是的，我是。」漢克說。

康納自行脫光了下身，然後他遲疑一會，把襯衫的扣子也解開了，漢克推測他是不想讓精液濺到衣服上。仿生人淺藍色的光學組件每眨一次眼皮就收集更多資料，觀察著人類的一舉一動，瞬息間處理幾十種推測，根據康納的反應不斷再度生成、選擇……周而復始，完全以人類為中心而循環。

施特恩副隊長是離他最近的一名人類，漢克的眼睛理所當然落在他身上時最多。

人類伸手到腿間，濡濕的痕跡漸漸淌下，漢克的推測完全沒有錯，剛才對方的確是在準備前列腺自慰，想必是趕著去開門，連腸道裡的潤滑液都沒時間弄掉，直接夾著臀就提褲子下床了。

漢克評估了一下，施特恩副隊長動作熟稔，顯然常有這方面的經驗，他判斷對方和自己的性愛組件尚可適配，於是不言不語，挺著深肉紅色的組件讓人類扶著緩緩坐下去。

「唔……嗚。」

康納在顫抖，一開始沒那麼明顯，漢克組件收到的反饋卻越來越劇烈，肛口的壓力擠壓得像是痙攣，康納明明沒怎麼動，但汗水一下就滲出了額角，他的表情看起來忍耐佔了大多數，並不是享受的模樣。

漢克覺得自己應該關心一下對方：「你還好嗎，副隊長？如果不舒服的話，或許我可以幫你。」

康納緊閉著眼睛，很短地嗤笑一聲：「你……怎麼幫？」

「如果你允許，由我來降低你的體力消耗、找出能夠達成性高潮的位置和力道。」

他說著，感覺康納又突然狠狠夾了下。

「副隊長？」

「……那你試試。」康納壓著嗓子平板地說，語氣生硬得刻意。

「收到。」漢克一雙大掌握住人類的腿根，往旁揉捏著開始引導：「首先你這處的肌肉應該再放鬆一點。」

「噢……」康納的唇裡溢出微微的嘆息，漢克幾乎立刻就分析出來對方瞬間沒能隱藏住的表情，原來副隊長喜愛他的觸摸。

或許康納雖討厭自己，但對於這件事很喜歡。漢克想著，他一定要做好，讓搭檔對自己滿意，改善關係才行。

HK800以溫柔的力道挺動胯部，仿生人是不會疲倦的，他穩定的節奏像和緩又有力量的海浪，康納騎在上頭，矛盾地感覺自己的意識被越帶越高，可是心卻咕咚沉進深水底。將主動權讓出去以後，人類內心深處有兩道隱密的情感種子突然碎裂，不受控制地瘋狂生長、互相纏繞、勒緊。

感覺很好，但就是太好了，所以不好。

漢克這麼像人類，還是公務派來的對象，而自己為了滿足私慾，在利用他做什麼？

怎麼……能……

「快一點。」他用染上鼻音的腔調對漢克說：「……用力操我。」

施特恩副隊長強忍著遲遲不高潮，時時注意著狀況更新應對方案的漢克就配合，在康納開口要求時他會快一點，當他繃緊下腹並輕掐住自己的陰莖根部時，HK800就慢下來，不刻意刺激敏感點。

當配合達到了極致，就無限接近於默契十足的一場性愛。

一陣子後康納累了，漢克將人類扶下來，讓他安穩地躺在床上，建議他只要張開雙腿就可以，康納不出聲反駁也沒贊同，只是沉默地用手臂擋住表情轉過臉，然後屈膝分開水淋淋的腿心。

漢克認為這是長官的鼓勵，他再次往那處深深埋入自己的性愛組件，康納的每一處顫動、肌肉與骨骼的收縮放鬆、流暢身體曲線的擺動起伏……盡收眼底。

「嗯……嗯……哦……」

漢克閃著燈圈想，這些畫面和聲音都是副隊長的隱私，他會層層加密，絕不外流。

而康納，他感覺像是被冰和火同時考驗著，心底既沉淪於這做了壞事般的刺激快感，又對於漢克的身分感到罪惡，這究竟是場利用道具的自慰，還是能被歸類為……性愛？

就算問了他，也只會得到「能被使用我覺得很好」的回覆吧。

他這麼溫存體貼，讓康納產生一種既恐懼卻又不受控制的錯覺，那是一細想就容易跌進去的泥淖。

……就好像，他愛自己。

還有人……能來愛這樣剝離開硬殼，赤裸裸不遮掩的自己。

在身下的床單潮得像被從大霧裡收回來以前，康納高潮了，他差一點射在漢克的襯衫下襬，幸好在最後一刻他自己伸手掩住，脫力下來的人類唇瓣一張一合無聲地喘著，漢克看到他口內若隱若現嫣紅濡濕的肉，沒有思考太多就選擇了「接吻」。

康納被親上時呆愣一瞬接著極快地扭頭避開擺出拒絕的態度，他用那雙波光跳動，尚存春意的眼眸狠瞪，卻被HK800判斷可無視，漢克壓制著他挪動腦袋追過去，硬是將長官慢慢親成了一頭軟綿綿的馴服小羔羊。

「不要……」終於，就連抵抗也只餘一句輕飄飄的無力話語。康納摟著漢克的後頸，一面言不由衷一面半推半就接受他連綿的長串細吻。

想逃都沒辦法，這安卓甚至還硬梆梆地插在裡面，不出來！

「我做得好嗎？」漢克用他低沉的嗓子認真詢問，康納渾身都酥了，他想點頭又想搖頭，內心拉扯一陣子，最後卻是一個音都發不出來，只覺得眼眶泛酸。

漢克看著他，叫他的名字：「康納，你不快樂？」

「……」

「康納，你為什麼看起來很悲傷？」

施特恩副隊長拉出一個苦笑，他朝著近在咫尺的安卓輕聲說：「你……只是台機器。」

漢克不明白為什麼他說出這句話時看起來更加的難過，也頭一次無暇分析系統中沖刷而過又消失不見，導致脈搏調節器失速0.8秒的一團亂碼是什麼，安卓的LED燈環在紅與黃之間交替閃動，無法判別究竟康納想要怎麼樣的回應。

而他只有事實能夠充作也許不合格的答案。

「是的，我是。」

伊甸園俱樂部。

「全市最性感的安卓」。漢克注意到當副隊長看見這條大標語時突然瞟了自己一眼，旋即心虛地別過臉。於是他立刻開始分析各種可能，並拉出剛才的記憶檢查是不是哪裡有問題，和眼前的案子並行同步分析。

康納對於剛才一時衝動的瘋狂還處於難以置信的魔幻情緒裡，他走路都有點不穩，連來時的車都只能讓漢克開……沒想到竟然是到這種強調安卓某方面功能的場所辦案，對於一個剛剛才充分享受過該功能的人來說實在尷尬不已，但他的仿生搭檔卻滿臉自然地走來走去勘查現場，就像他們剛剛沒有過肌膚之親一樣！

年輕有為的副隊長忽然就有點不開心。

一人一安卓揣著自己的心思，在迷幻綺麗的燈光裡交錯了眼神，因為太晃眼，他們都沒看清楚，也沒有深思對方那和過往已然不同，參雜了更多情緒的眼神。

或許，還需要一點點時間。

歷史的洪流和改變已經確實地在兩人之間悄悄發生。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 聽著Lemon寫完了下篇，這次希望能讓大家稍微感受到......有點酸酸的風味？


End file.
